Isshin
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Habían encontrado una familia en cada uno de ellos. 10 palabras sobre 10 hechos con respecto a Final Fantasy VIII. Drabble.


_**Isshin**_

* * *

"_Todos para uno. Uno para todos."_

Los Tres Mosqueteros.

* * *

# 1._ Amistad_

Selphie siempre trataba de hacer amistades con cualquier persona que conociera. Por eso, cuando habló con Squall por primera vez, perdida por los pasillos de Balamb Garden, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de sacarle alguna palabra. Él simplemente la había ignorado durante todo el camino. Pero eso no iba a detener a Selphie Tilmitt.

# 2. _Protección_

Squall había dado por muertos a Selphie, Irvine, Zell y Quistis al enviarlos a una misión suicida en la Base de Misiles. Luego de reencontrarse con ellos en Fisherman's Horizon, un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió por completo. Squall se juró desde entonces que iba a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para proteger a sus _amigos_.

# 3. _Confianza_

Le tomó un año entero a Squall Leonhart para hablar de sus problemas abiertamente con Rinoa. Y medio año más para poder confiar en sus amigos cuando necesitara ayuda.

# 4. _Responsabilidad_

La primera vez que se conocieron, Zell solo quería acabar a golpes con Irvine por su actitud de conquistador, mujeriego e irresponsable. Luego de que el francotirador los rescatara en la Prisión del Desierto entrando a los disparos y acabando con varios soldados enfurecidos a punto de matarlos, Zell consideró una amistad con Irvine.

# 5. _Rivalidad_

Al ver volar a Balamb Garden sobre él, Seifer levantó la vista y sonrió al ver la imponente y majestuosa nave. Seifer se juró que mantendría su rivalidad con Squall, y sabía que Squall también la mantendría, pero ahora, después de todas las batallas y todo el dolor, esa rivalidad tenía un significado mucho más importante.

# 6. _Distracción_

Mientras tomaba los exámenes, Quistis dibujaba corazones y arco iris en su cuaderno para distraerse de ver como Squall se concentraba (después de todo, así era como le gustaba verlo- silencioso y pensativo) y deseaba en silencio no ser tan _tonta._

# 7. _Gunblade_

Rinoa no dejó de molestar a Squall y pedirle que le enseñara como utilizar su gunblade Revolver hasta que el comandante se rindió y la llevó a la sala de entrenamientos. Nada molestó más a Squall que ver como Rinoa lograba más o menos bien en poco tiempo las técnicas básica, mientras que a él le había tomado casi cinco años dominarlas a la perfección.

# 8. _Sombrero_

Siempre que conseguía la oportunidad, Selphie aparecía detrás de Irvine y le arrebataba su sobrero de la cabeza, obligándolo a correr detrás de ella. Lo que Selphie no sabía era que Irvine siempre le dejaba ventaja cuando la podría haber alcanzado fácilmente, solo por el hecho de que le encantaba verla reír mientras corría.

# 9. _Hermano_

Squall había amenazado a Irvine de cortarlo en pedazos si hacía sufrir a Selphie luego de enterarse de que los dos habían comenzado a salir. Zell, Rinoa y Quistis se habían reído de él luego de enterarse de aquel hecho, diciendo que Squall se comportaba como un hermano sobreprotector. Desde ese día, cada vez que Selphie se cruzaba con Squall, no podía evitar correr hacia él, rodearlo con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo y gritar frente a todos los cadetes y SeeDs presenter _"¡hermanito!"_

# 10. _Familia_

Squall sabía que había encontrado a su familia en Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis e Irvine, y que estarían ahí cuando él los necesitara, y se juró estar ahí cuando ellos lo necesitaran.

* * *

-

* * *

Solo un fic corto y sin sentido en el intermedio del estudio para mi último examen, y luego ¡vacaciones! Maldita sea, hace bastante que quiero un poco de descanzo (lo peor es que en marzo tengo que volver a estudiar porque me quedaron dos asignaturas pendientes, _fuck!)_ : P 

Espero dentro de unos cuantos días tener otro capítulo de Childre, y luego para las vacaciones probablemente haya otros dos. Con respeto a la frase del principio, siempre me gustó y creo que queda bastante bien. Con respecto al título, en japonés Isshin significa "Un corazón" o "Un espíritu", es la unión del espíritu y se utiliza mucho en artes marciales para expresar el sentimiento de unidad y compañerismo entre los prácticantes. Creo que es el título perfecto.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima historia...

_Chock-_


End file.
